


The Perks Of Getting A Bludger To The Stomach

by Walsingham



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tayla gets hit in the stomach by a bludger during a game of Quidditch, and wakes up in the hospital wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks Of Getting A Bludger To The Stomach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylarenooo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylarenooo/gifts).



> It's finally finished, Tayla!  
> I fixed the 'Ms/Miss' thing. Be happy. There is still the Flint mistake though. But ignore it.

   Tayla swung her beaters bat, with one hand keeping her steady on her broom, and saw the bludger fly in the opposite direction with a satisfying _thunk_. She watched its path as a Slytherin chaser barely avoided it by turning his broom abruptly. She looked towards the Gryffindor hoops, she heard the ring of the bell that signified a goal. She pumped her fist in the air, celebrating Gryffindor's goal along with most of the school. Everyone wanted to see Slytherin lose.

   Suddenly, the noise of the crowd changed. Students and teachers alike were yelling about something happening behind Tayla. She turned her broom around to see a bludger hit by Slytherin seeker Flint rocket towards her.

   The last thing she heard was the shrill sound of Madame Hooch's whistle.

***

   Tayla could hear people arguing in hushed voices around her, but she didn't open her eyes. She tried to get more comfortable between the cool, crisp sheets, but everything hurt. She let out an annoyed groan and the voices ceased.

   "Tayla?" said a familiar voice quite close to her. It was a nice voice, the sort that could very easily send her back to sleep.

   "Tayla, are you alright?" the voice came again. There was an edge of urgency to it, and Tayla allowed her eyes to flicker open. The sight that greeted her was the face of a very handsome team captain. Her team captain. Oliver Wood.

   "Jesus Christ!" she cried, sitting straight up. Her forehead connected with Oliver's, and she flopped back down onto the bed, rubbing her forehead.

   "Ohmygosh are you okay?! You startled me and I sat up and ohmygosh I'm so sorry!" she said, eyes wide as she watched Oliver rub his head. He smiled at her.

   "It's okay, calm down, I'm fine. How are you? You took that bludger pretty hard to the stomach," he asked, sitting back in his chair.

   "Oh, yeah. I feel fine, I think," she replied, looking around her. She was in the hospital wing, with a few teachers as well as Oliver standing around her bed. Professor McGonagall stood on her other side, while Madame Hooch, Professor Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape stood around the end.

   "Do you remember much of what happened, Miss Wright?" McGonagall asked. Tayla shook her head.

   "Nothing, except I think I remember seeing Flint with a beaters bat, but that's not right. He's not a seeker," she said, trying to remember more.

   "No, no, that's right." Oliver said, frowning slightly.

   "I'm afraid Mr Flint made a mistake-," Snape started, but Madame Hooch cut across him.

   "A mistake?! That could have killed her! Something like that can't be taken lightly. It was no mistake," she cried, her spiky hair making her look insane. Dumbledore put a hand on Hooch's shoulder, and she calmed down immediately, muttering an apology to the headmaster.

   "What Madame Hooch was saying, Miss Wright, is that Mr Flint took a beater bat off one of his teammates and used it to intentionally hit a bludger at you," Dumbledore explained, his voice calm, "I can assure you Mr Flint will be punished accordingly."

   "Thank you," Tayla said, nodding slowly. She felt a warm hand on hers and looked over to see Oliver looking at her, a soft smile on his lips. Tayla smiled back.

   "Alright. Now that's sorted, you should all leave and let Miss Wright get some rest," Madame Pomfrey said, waving the teachers and Oliver out. Oliver hesitated, and once the teachers had passed him, he leant down and gave Tayla a quick peck on her forehead, and then he was gone as well.

   Tayla snuggled down into the sheets, ignoring the aches and pains, and fell asleep, a smile playing across her features.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> x


End file.
